La Reina en las nieves negras
by Mariam Alexius
Summary: Ya han pasado dos pacíficos años desde que Elsa ha sido coronada reina y ha sido apodada como la Reina de las Nieves, pero una extraña fuerza ha llegado a Arendelle y no tiene muy buenos planes pensados por culpa de su oscuro y helado corazón. Ahora Elsa y Anna tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para vencer a esta enemiga, junto a Hans y Kristoff.
1. La noche del frío

Elsa se encontraba corriendo por un pasadizo de hielo, llegaba hasta los 40 metros de altura, incluso. En lo más alto se podía apreciar hermosas figuras creadas de hielo y numerosos dibujos. No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí pero se sentía sumamente agobia y por más que intentaba destruir el hielo de esa extraña prisión era imposible, parecía de una fuerza superior, pero no conocía hielo más duro y resistente que el suyo.

En ese momento una gran oscuridad iba hacia ella como el rayo, Elsa se levantó su falda y corrió como pudo perdiendo incluso uno de sus zapatos, tenía que hacer algo pues conforme esa masa oscura se acercaba podía oír unas extrañas y oscuras risas, también esos eran los gritos de desesperación de personas que, no sabía como, habían vuelto a causa de una tormenta de nieve, no exclusivamente de la que ella causó hacía ya dos años.

Su pueblo la había perdonado y ella ahora reinaba feliz y contenta con la misma sabiduría que sus padres habían empleado, además que Arendelle había despegado económicamente gracias a la popularidad de la Reina de las Nieves.

Las estructuras de hielo de lo más alto de ese oscuro pasadizo iban cayendo a su pasó, una de ellas logró alcanzarla tirándola al suelo y haciendo que esa oscuridad la alcanzase pero por suerte, a un par de centímetros de tocarla, logró levantarse y escapar pero no sirvió de nada, pues de repente, notó que bajo ella el hielo que se teñía de un color amarillo indicando el miedo de la rubia, empezaba a desquebrajarse y arrojándola al vacío, lo último que pudo oír fue una carcajada de una voz que nunca antes había oído.

-¡Aaaah! -Elsa se despertó de su sueño. Miró a su alrededor, era su habitación y la antiguamente le había pertenecido a sus padres, estaba totalmente despeinada y sudaba. Miró por la ventana, era verano y en una semana iba a ser el aniversario de su coronación. Todo estaba verde y en el fiordo empezaban a llegar los barcos.

-¿Ocurre algo, majestad? -un par de criados entraron corriendo preocupados.

-No, no ocurre nada, lo siento... vuelvan a sus habitaciones -indicó la reina.

Los criados hicieron lo que les habían mandado y se fueron. En ese momento Elsa puso su mano izquierda en la cama para volver a dormir pero dio un salto al ver que era hielo, un hielo que no había producido ella y que tenia forma de corona, una corona demasiado perfecta para haber sido esculpida por Anna y Kristoff en un amago de gastarle una broma, ademas, no se había derretido y eso en verano, aun en Arendelle era raro.

Elsa se levantó despacio con la corona en la mano, encendió un par de velas cerca del tocador y se puso la corona mirándose al espejo. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y una tenue luz iluminó el espejo viniendo de la nada, en lugar de Elsa con esa corona había otra mujer con el pelo corto y negro peinado hacía atrás, tenía los ojos azules como Elsa, pero ese azul era como el hielo frio y solitario, nada que ver con los cálidos ojos de la reina.

-¡¿Que?!- Elsa se echó hacía atrás sobresaltada por la imagen del espejo que se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. -Pero... que extraño... lo mejor será deshacerse de esto...

Se quitó la corona y abrió la ventana de su cuarto tirando la corona y haciéndola añicos, viendo que ese objeto tan extraño estaba destruido decidió irse de nuevo a la cama pensando en ese extraño sueño y en la mujer del espejo y la que la acosaba en su sueño. Elsa nunca había tenido ningún sueño en el que el hielo la atacara, si que había soñado que no lo podía controlar, pero nunca este se había vuelto en su contra de tal manera.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y como no conseguía dormirse, decidió, desde su cama, hacer muñecos de nieve para luego deshacerlos, pero cuando acababa de crear al que ya iba a ser el último para intentar dormirse un frio viento entró por la ventana y destrozó el muñeco dejando la habitación llena de nieve.

-¡Mi muñeco!

Elsa se levantó corriendo a cerrarla y pudo jurar que una extraña sombra, la de una mujer estaba huyendo hacia las montañas del Este con un largo vestido que de alguna manera incluso le recordó a su madre.

Ya agotada, la rubia de acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida esperando olvidar esa extraña noche, la pesadilla, la corona, el viento helador...

-Mañana será otro día Elsa... tranquila... -dijo mientras se miraba la mano. Por primera vez en su vida el frío que era parte de ella, le molestó, y eso no podía ser si no una mala señal de que algo se acercaba, y no estaba segura de que podía ser.

-Oh, mi querida Reina de las Nieves... ¿Te molesta el frío? -dijo la mujer observando desde los bosques más allá de los fiordos mientras su mano acariciaba una helada brisa que venía del palacio -tú no sabes lo que es un helado corazón de verdad...

* * *

><p><strong>El primer capitulo de mi primer fic! Que ilusion! Bueno, llevo creo que año y medio en fanfiction pero nunca había hecho un fic de Frozen, solo de Hetalia pero como desde el verano llevo haciendo el guion para este fic, ya que le voy a meter muchas cosas y no sabía ni como organizarlas, jejeje así que subo el primer cap e ultimo día del año!<strong>

**Espero vuestros comentarios, criticas... y si teneis dudas respondere a ellas. Los caps espero hacerlos más largos pero este era como una introduccion y ha quedado algo corto. **

**Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo! **


	2. ¡Sigue a ese cerdo!

Esa mañana Elsa se despertó con los rayos del Sol iluminando su cara. Dio un par de vueltas para poder descansar unos segundos más, no había tenido unas buenas noches después de esos sucesos extraños y apenas descansaba, pero hoy era el aniversario de su coronación y habría una gran fiesta en todo el pueblo y por supuesto, las puertas se abrirían como siempre, no se volvieron a cerrar.

La reina rubia se levantó y miró por su ventana, ya estaban empezando a abrirse los puestos de comida y las banderas y los estandartes ondeaban en los postes. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su reino y a su pueblo, sobre todo a ellos. Eran como sus hijos, cuidando y velando por todos. Bueno, en realidad era para lo que había nacido y supo que algún día iba a llegar ese momento pero lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado era que todo Arendelle iba a descubrir su secreto tan celosamente guardado y nadie la consideró un monstruo De hecho, a veces los hijos de los reyes, nobles o embajadores le pedía a Elsa hacerles un muñeco de nieve en el jardín a pesar de estar en verano.

Ese don sin duda había hecho que Arendelle recuperase relaciones internacionales con todo tipo de reinos, sobre todo con el reino de Corona, ligado a ellos por temas de sangre. Todos querían una audiencia con la reina y conocer los futuros proyectos económicos y sociales del reino.

En ese momento una voz la llamó desde fuera.

-Alteza es la hora-

-Oh, ya estoy despierta, muchas gracias... podré vestirme yo sola...

-Está bien, el desayuno la espera en el comedor...

Elsa abrió su gran armario y buscó algún vestido. No le gustaba andar con vestidos demasiado pomposos, solo los usaba para ocasiones especiales como el retrato que se hizo con Anna hace unos meses , vestido el cual recubrió de hielo dándole un diseño propio, como solía hacer con todos, en realidad. Esa noche se iba a mostrar delante de todo el pueblo el nuevo retrato de la familia real, aunque Anna se enfadó un poco cuando no la dejaron posar con Olaf, el cual consideraban ya de la familia.

Elsa se vistió y bajó a desayunar. La gran cena se haría esa noche, así que se puso algo más informal para la mañana.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? -dijo al bajar y ver que el sitio de Anna estaba vacío.

-Posiblemente se haya dormido como es costumbre en la princesa, Alteza... -dijo un camarero.

-Tengo algo que decirle, por favor, traedla ya... -conforme la reina dijo esto una doncella se fue. A los pocos minutos bajó corriendo.

.¡La princesa no está! -dijo alarmada.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo y miles de pensamientos surgieron en su cabeza. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo? ¿Y si era culpa de esa presencia que llevaba días atormentándola?

-¡Buscadla! -ordenó casi llorando.

Todos los criados salieron corriendo a dar la orden mientras Elsa se sentaba y respiraba hondo rezando por su hermanita.

-¡Pues por primera vez en años, me late el corazooon! -dijo la princesa pelirroja mientras daba vueltas subida a las almenas del palacio de Arendelle resbalando por el hielo que decoraba este -¡Ah! -dijo cayendo sobre un montón de paja -Oh, si... como siempre una perfecta ejecución y sin rasguños...

El muñeco de nieve la miraba desde lo más alto con cara de no creérselo.

-¡En serio que lo he hecho porque he querido!

-¡Pues a mi ese resbalón me ha parecido muy falso entonces! A ver, déjame hacerlo a mi... -dijo Olaf mientras se preparaba para bajar.

-¡No! Mejor baja como lo haría una persona normal... te espero aquí.. -dijo Anna mientras se limpiaba el vestido.

En ese momento vio a un niño pequeño llorando, su corazoncito se ablandó más de lo que era y decidió ir a prestarle su ayuda .

-Ey, ¿que te pasa pequeño? -dijo tocándole un hombro y haciendo que se girase hacia ella.

-¡Norma se ha perdido! -dijo entre lágrimas berreando.

-¿Norma? ¿Quién es Norma? -dijo secando las lágrimas al pequeño.

-¡Mi cerdo!

-Oh... -la princesa se sorprendió -bueno no te preocupes, vamos a buscarla ambos...

-La reina Elsa ya la buscará, es una reina y...

-Mira, quizás no me hayas reconocido- dijo Anna arrodillándose a su lado -pero yo soy la princesa y... ¡Cerdo! -dijo al ver al pequeño cerdito comiendo unas manzanas entre unos barriles. Anna trató de levantarse lo más rápido que puso tropezándose incluso con su vestido.

El animal, nada más verla corrió pensando que iba a hacerle algo malo y la joven, más cabezona que ninguna otra persona lo persiguió. El pequeño animal se subió y corrió por una larga mesa llena de tartas y pasteles tirando algunos al suelo, pero el problema fue que cuando Anna iba a pillarlo tiró el resto de pasteles, en efecto, ella también se subió a la mesa a perseguir al animal, como no.

-Oh, perdón... -dijo mientras se limpiaba el vestido- les ayudaré a hornearlos de nuevo...

-¡No! -dijeron asustados los panaderos que vieron el espectáculo.

-Uf... que cansado es esto de perseguir cerdos... -dijo la princesa mientras se apoyaba en un poste, un poste que de repente empezó a andar.

Anna se agarró casi como un koala al palo, levantó la vista y vio que un hombre estaba andando sobre unos zancos, unos zancos a los que ella se había agarrado.

-Disculpe señor pero... -tenía que bajarse para seguir a Norma pero en ese momento la vio – ¡señor siga a ese cerdo!

Anna le dirigió a ese hombre su pie izquierdo totalmente llevándose por delante algunas casetas. El cerdito seguía corriendo y se metió en un hueco entre la muralla y el mar. El hombre con los zancos tropezó enviando a Anna hasta el borde de la muralla, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio la joven se enganchó a una cuerda con banderillas y adornos con el escudo de Arendelle deslizándose hasta el mástil de un barco que estaba atracado al lado del fiordo y llevándose el mástil ya de paso al agua.

-Tú ganas esta vez, cerdo... -dijo mientras se hundía en el agua todo lo digna que podía.

En ese momento, un par de guardias ya estaban en las montañas. Eran los que habían sido enviados por Elsa para buscar a Anna, pero era extraño, había una tormenta de nieve... ¿En verano?

Los hombres avanzaron hasta lo más alto de la montaña pero ahí una sombra que estaba en medio de la nieve se les apareció y con una especie de puños de hielo les atrapó haciendo que sus caballos huyeran asustados.

-¿Quienes sois y que hacéis aquí? -dijo una mujer vestida con un vestido azul oscuro y el pelo negro en punta. Se parecía a Elsa pero a la vez no tenían nada que ver.

-Somos soldados del Reino de Arendelle, hemos sido enviados por la reina Elsa... -dijeron forcejeando.

-¿Arendelle? -dijo la oscura mujer -vaya, mi querida Elsa me envía un par de regalos...

-Si tiene a la princesa ya puede soltarla... -dijo uno amenazante.

-¿La princesa? No es ella quien me interesa... -dijo sonriendo oscuramente.

De vuelta en Arendelle, Anna había ido nadando desde el puerto hasta una zona con escaleras para salir del agua. ¿Tan fría tenía que estar el agua?

-¿No podía tener poderes tropicales? No... -masculló Anna.

En ese momento una mano se estiró delante de la cara de la princesa para ayudarla a salir.

-¿Os encontráis bien? -dijo esa voz tan familiar para Anna.

-Oh, si, perfectamente porque me gusta darme largos baños en el mar antes de... -en ese momento Anna vio quien era esa misteriosa persona que le había tendido la mano, en ese momento le agarró de la ropa y le pegó un puñetazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el segundo capitulo! Jeje... espero que os guste, no tengo ahora mucho tiempo para escribir, es genial, en tres horas de clase me han puesto 6 examenes, yujuu! Pero tratare de escribir! <strong>

**Sobre que pareja ira esto... pues aun no tengo mucha idea para eso, se mas o menos como desarrolarla pero no como terminara en el sentido de las parejas... pero no pasa nada! Os dejo que me propongais cosas o si quereis alguna escena en concreto para hacer y yo tratare de meterla en el fic! Todo por mis queridos lectores, aunque no lo sepais os quiero mucho a vosotros y a vuestros comentarios de animo, en serio! Nos leemos! **


	3. Reencuentro y discusión

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué haces aquí, corazón helado? -dijo Anna hecha una furia.

-¡Oye, oye que yo no te he pegado ni insultado! -respondió Hans mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia nasal que le había producido el fuerte golpe de Anna.

-¡Oh! Es que me dejaste morir, no se que es peor... -dijo irónicamente Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con odio al príncipe.

-Eso pertenece al pasado, ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y helado? De veras, eres el único aquí con un corazón helado... -conforme Anna decía esto se agachó para coger una cuerda que estaba amarrada a un poste detrás de Hans.

-¿No puedo venir a pedir disculpas? Las Islas del Sur han sufrido un cierre internacional por parte de todos los países por culpa del incidente aquí en Arendelle...

-Querrás decir por culpa del incidente que tú provocaste en Arendelle... -dijo Anna mientras jugueteaba con la cuerda recalcando el "tú".

-Aun así estoy aquí para ponerme a vuestro servicio y pagar mi deuda, lo que más me importa son mis ciudadanos y mi reino... -dijo Hans poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Cada vez Hans le daba mucho más asco a Anna, era tan meloso, caballeroso, atento... sí, ese era el Hans del que se había enamorado, si se puede llamar así porque fue más que nada un capricho de adolescente que había leído demasiados cuentos de hadas durante el tiempo en el que Elsa no jugaba con ella. Realmente vio que era una gran oportunidad de que le prestara atención y se planteara el hecho de abrir las puertas del palacio para siempre. Ahora que Kristoff estaba en su vida había descubierto que el amor a primera vista era solo atracción, pero por suerte también eso le permitió descubrir el amor del día a día con sus discusiones, sus alegrías y sus penas, sobre todo eso. Echaba de menos a su querido Kristoff. El rubio era el surtidor oficial del Reino de Arendelle y tenía que irse durante los meses de verano muchos días a por hielo para venderlo de nuevo en Arendelle.

-¿Para ponerte a mi servicio? -dijo con un tono un tanto maligno Anna.

-Sí...

-Está bien, supongo que tendré que confiar en ti pero... -Anna no pudo evitarlo, tiro de la cuerda, que al estar tensada detrás de Hans pasó barriendo las piernas del príncipe tirándolo al agua -con todos sus respetos, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur... -dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose.

Olaf vino corriendo conforme vio a Anna en las proximidades del palacio. No había que ser un experto para ver que se había caído al agua... otra vez, realmente es que eso le pasaba muchas veces, no era la primera vez que se metía en líos, también acabó en el agua cuando probó ese columpio sobre el fiordo... o cuando estaba segura de que podía mantener el equilibrio sobre una barca al revés... estas cosas pondrían de los nervios a la antigua Elsa, seguramente, pero por suerte a la Elsa de ahora que tenía las puertas abiertas a todo el mundo le hizo mucha gracia.

El problema era que hoy no era un día normal y corriente.

Anna se coló por la parte de atrás del palacio, seguramente las doncellas avisarían a Elsa si entrase por delante y era hoy lo que menos deseaba. Quería a su hermana y precisamente por eso no quería discutir con ella sobre el incidente de hoy.

Se descalzó y fue a hurtadillas hacia su cuarto, pero justo cuando pensaba que no había pasado nada...

-¡Anna!

La princesa se giró para ver a su hermana correr hacia ella. Estaba realmente enfadada pero consideremos, era normal. Después de esas pesadillas lo último que quería era que fuesen reales y que atacasen a sus seres queridos y no a ella, es normal, si quieres atacar a alguien la manera de hacerle mas daño es sin duda contra la persona que uno más quiere.

Elsa se detuvo justo enfrente de Anna y le dio una bofetada haciendo que todo se quedara en silencio. Anna miró impresionada a su hermana. Podían discutir y tener momentos algo tensos, pero jamás le había levantado la mano y menos sin explicaciones y tan fuerte como lo había hecho. Anna tenía solo una lágrima cayendo sobre su mejilla, pero Elsa tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Parecía que llevase un buen rato llorando. Además de que su maquillaje se había corrido.

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? -dijo agobiada y casi llorando -avisa cada vez que salgas ¿Entendido?

-¿Que? -respondió Anna con más indignación y enfado que sorpresa -¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuando debo salir? Las puertas están abiertas.

-Y las voy a cerrar. -dijo Elsa seriamente.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. No. No quería volver a esa época en la que estaba recluida en una jaula de oro sin voz ni voto. Ahora Arendelle estaba lleno de vida y ella era feliz. Bueno, sin Hans en el reino lo sería más, pero no iba a permitir que ese asqueroso ser le estropease esa felicidad que tanto les había costado conseguir.

-No eres quien para decir si debo avisar para salir y menos cerrar las puertas -Anna en ese momento también se puso seria.

-Anna escúchame, por el amor de Dios... -dijo Elsa acariciando el pelo de su hermana. Anna le dio un manotazo apartando su mano.

Elsa se echó hacia atrás. Comprendió que se había pasado pero estaba realmente asustada de que le hubiese ocurrido algo a Anna durante la noche. ¿Y si la habían secuestrado?

-No quiero escucharte. Es horrible tenerte como hermana.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo en ese momento.

-Anna, por favor...

-No. ¡¿Te haces llamar buena reina cuando a la mínima que tienes miedo de algo cierras las puertas y nos aíslas otros doce años?! -dijo enfadada - ¡Seguro que padre y madre habrían enfrentado cualquier problema de frente!

-¿No fueron acaso ellos los que cerraron las puertas? -respondió Elsa.

-¡Para protegerte!

-¡Y por eso yo las cierro ahora, para protegerte a ti!- el tono de la discusión entre las hermanas era cada vez más alto.

-¡Yo no soy una niña que se considera un monstruo y un peligro! -aunque Anna no lo exteriorizó no le tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que se había pasado. En realidad ella quería a Elsa y nunca la consideró un monstruo o una bruja y menos un peligro.

En ese momento Elsa ardió de rabia, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y haciendo que hielo en punta saliese del suelo, las paredes y el techo asustando a Anna, la cual no se vio herida en ningún momento por el hielo. El control de Elsa, aunque estuviese enfadada, era magistral.

-¡Elsa! -gritó Anna asustada.

Elsa redujo el hielo dejándolo todo como estaba. La miró fijamente.

-Estás empapada. Mejor vete a cambiar para la fiesta... -conforme dijo esto, se retiró en la otra dirección.

Anna se fue llorando hasta su habitación. Olaf la siguió para consolarla. No le gustaba nada que la princesa llorase.

La pelirroja cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto cuando Olaf pasó. Se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la puerta llorando. No podía comprender como Elsa se había vuelto de nuevo tan cerrada y borde de nuevo. No. Iba a hacer algo ya que no iba a permitir que todo ocurriese de nuevo. Le había costado mucho ser feliz con su hermanita del alma y todo el mundo si ve que lo ha logrado todo y va a perderlo, va a por todas para que no sea así.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... snif, snif... Elsa me prometió que nunca volvería a cerrar las puertas...

-Hay un dicho que dice que quien nos quiere nos hará llorar... -dijo Olaf acariciándole a Anna el hombro.

-Elsa me ha hecho llorar muchísimo...

-Pues eso será que te quiere... -dijo el muñeco sonriendo.

Aunque ese no era el objetivo principal de Anna a la hora de decir eso en el fondo tenía razón, pero ya era hora de que en vez de tantas desgracias pudiera darle alguna alegría.

-Venga... -Anna se levantó -vamos a por un vestido seco...

Olaf se fue feliz al armario de la princesa a buscar un vestido. Siendo el día que era tendría que ser un vestido muy especial así que sacó el que Anna se puso durante la coronación de Elsa.

-A mí me gusta este... -dijo ofreciéndole el vestido.

-Sí, este me gusta...

Ese vestido era muy especial. Ese día las puertas del palacio se abrieron y no se volvieron a cerrar. Además de que habían coronado a Elsa y había conocido a Hans. Vaya, otra vez ese corazón helado en su mente. No le quería pero había sentido algo tan fuerte con él que no podía negar ese recuerdo de inmensa felicidad. Olaf se subió a un taburete para quitarle a Anna sus dos largas trenzas y secarle el pelo. Anna se había quedado embobada pensando en todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y en los de Kristoff, en lo que el rubio le hacía sentir y aprender.

-¿Te pasa algo, Anna? -dijo Olaf.

-No... tranquilo... -dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Olaf la peinó de nuevo haciéndole un recogido a base de trenzas. Se puso el vestido y por suerte aun le valía, aunque eso estaba bien se miró un poco disgustada mientras se recolocaba el escote.

-¿Que ocurre? -dijo el muñeco.

-Oh... en tanto tiempo no me ha crecido el pecho... dijo agobiada mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Justo cuando Olaf iba a hablar escucharon un ruido proveniente de fuera, con lo que se asomaron. Elsa estaba creando puntas de hielo muy afiladas en las almenas y ventanas del palacio, incluidas las de la habitación de Anna, lo que la entristeció al ver a su hermana en un estado casi obseso tan de repente. Se intercambiaron unas mirada muñeco y princesa.

-No te preocupes, seguro que todo se solucionará...

-Sí... bajemos a la fiesta.. -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno aquí tengo el tercer capitulo! No es muy divertido y parece que la historia va lenta pero no es relleno xD son cosas necesarias para comprender la historia. Espero que no me haya salido muy corto jeje... En fin, sentios libres de comentar lo que querais, como siempre, me encanta que me dejen reviews (a quien no? jeje) opinando lo que quieran. <strong>


	4. Triste pasado

Elsa estaba terminando de perfeccionar su método defensivo haciendo que los picos que estaba creando en las almenas terminasen en una punta muy afilada. El pueblo, que en ese momento se encontraba bailando en plaza, comiendo pasteles y comprando piezas de artesanía que personas venidas desde todos los puntos del reino miraba asombrado como el palacio parecía ahora una fortaleza de hielo que podía incluso dar miedo.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que sus queridos ciudadanos la miraban impresionados interrumpiendo los bailes, la música...

-Diles que no pasa nada... -dijo la reina mientras se marchaba a uno de los soldados- que sigan festejando este día con alegría...

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de las montañas, mas allá del pueblo de Arendelle una figura oscura observaba en forma de luces y formas emitidas por cristales de colores lo que la reina Elsa estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella estaba representada con cristales azules mientras que Anna con cristales verdes.

-La verdad es que quiere mucho a su hermana... -dijo la mujer sentada en su trono de hielo el cual acababa en numerosas puntas decoradas y talladas. Parecía hecho de diamantes y cristal debido al tan exquisito trabajo, pero no, era hielo.

-Mi señora, no estaréis pensando en hacerle algo malo a la princesa Anna... ¿No? -dijo un pequeño troll que le traía a la mujer una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Oh, mi pequeño idiota... esto es una guerra, ¿Entiendes? No puedo permitirme hacer tonterías y más con la reina... hacía mucho tiempo que no nacía una persona con estos poderes... -dijo mientras jugueteaba con unos copos de nieve en su mano.

-Por favor... la reina Elsa es buena con todos nosotros... y...

-¡Cállate! -dijo mientras se levantaba furiosa -ya sabes por qué estoy aquí...

-Si, mi señora... -dijo el pequeño ser mientras se retiraba asustado.

La mujer subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal. No hacía mucho que se había establecido en el palacio de hielo que Elsa había construido. Solo tuvo que hacerle un par de arreglos y trampas para los curiosos. Total, era hielo... Se asomó a ver el atardecer, le encantaban, pues era el último paso hacía la noche y la oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba, en lo que se sentía cómoda. De todas maneras es que no conocía otra cosa. En ese momento vino a su cabeza una voz, dos voces. Unas voces que no recordaba o mejor dicho, que no quería recordar:

-¡Vamos Ingrid, vamos! -dijo una niña de pelo castaño.

-¡Lene, espera! -le respondió la mayor de pelo más oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo.

Ambas hermanas bajaban desde su casa en la montaña al pueblo. Era el día de Navidad y todo el mundo estaba en las calles disfrutando del mercadillo. Mientras la menor de pelo castaño miraba curiosa todos los puestos la mayor la observaba un poco apartada de todo el mundo peor era difícil pues todo el pueblo estaba ahí, pasando de un lado a otro y empujándola o chocándose con ella.

-Lene, por favor vámonos ya... -pedía la joven, que además iba tapada con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

-Pero aun no lo hemos visto todo... -dijo la otra con fastidio.

-Anda, si nos vamos a casa ahora haré que nieve en tu cama...

-Pero que no se empapen mis sabanas... -respondió con cierto temor. Bueno, en realidad era cierto que nevaba la habitación, pero la nieve nunca llegaba a tocar el suelo creando una atmósfera preciosa.

-Sabes que nunca lo hacen... -en el momento en el que le fue a dar a su hermanita la mano un hombre paso entre ellas con mucha prisa pisando a la de pelo negro -¡Ah! -cuando Ingrid se echó hacía atrás pisó tan fuerte con el otro pie que en el suelo se formo una capa de hielo de manera fugaz que hizo que varias personas que pasaban por ahí se tropezaran.

En ese momento, toda la plaza se quedó en silencio y miró a la encapuchada. Un hombre se acercó de manera violenta y le quitó la prenda dejando ver su negro y largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-¡Es el monstruo de la montaña! -dijo un joven que había resbalado en el hielo.

El hombre que le había quitado la capucha la agarró del brazo y le dio un empujón.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, no te queremos rondando nuestro pueblo!

-¡Déjala! -dijo Lena poniéndose delante de su hermana para protegerla. Si es cierto que desde niña podía hacer cosas extrañas con la nieve y el hielo pero no siempre se le iba de las manos, de hecho su padre la animaba a estar todo el día practicando, animándola a mejorar y sabiendo que algún día su hija Ingrid podría controlar sus poderes de hielo. Lena se había criado como la hija si poderes pero igual de querida, adorada y protegida que su hermana y si la tenía que defender lo haría.

En realidad Ingrid era adoptada. Sus verdaderos padres, al ver lo que desde muy pequeña podía hacer con el hielo se asustaron y la dejaron abandonada en el bosque, pero ni el mas crudo invierno pudo acabar con ella y con dos añitos fue encontrada por sus actuales padres, los cuales la cuidaron a pesar de sus poderes, los cuales vieron como una bendición pero el resto del pueblo no...

-Apártate, niña... -dijo el hombro agarrándola del pelo.

-¡Lena!

El hombre empujó a la niña contra el hielo de su hermana haciéndola resbalar contra un pozo y dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Ingrid se acercó corriendo a por ella, la cual no se movía.

-¡Lena! -la joven de pelo negro empezó en ese momento a llorar como una loca. Su única y querida hermana no volvería a abrir los ojos. La abrazó muy fuerte.

En ese momento el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y un frío congelador lo llenó todo. Empezó a nevar y granizar.

Ingrid se levantó y miró a todo el pueblo lleno de ira, o mejor dicho, a los que aun no se habían ido corriendo a sus casas. Se levantó pacientemente y se subió hacia la parte más alta del pueblo, casi a la montaña. Mientras tanto, todo estaba llenándose de nieve y la gente estaba tratando de refugiarse en cualquier esquina de la casa de la feroz tormenta de nieve. Miró hacía la gran nube que se estaba formando en lo alto del pueblo y sin quitar la mirada de esas casas dejo caer la gran nube obre el pueblo, sepultándolo en la nieve La presión de golpe de toda esa nieve destruyó algunos tejados matando a los pueblerinos, pero en realidad le daba igual, seguramente al estar atrapados en sus casas con el tiempo morirían, no iba a dejar que la volviesen a llamar monstruo.

En esos momentos, los pensamientos de la oscura mujer regresaron. Ya era de noche y desde ese balcón se podía ver todo Arendelle. Estaba iluminado con muchas lamparas y farolillos. Sonrió siniestramente.

-Que empiece el espectáculo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno aquí traigo otro capitulo mas, en este no hay mucha accion y es algo corto pero creo que ayuda un poco a comprender el duro pasado de nuestra villana que por cierto se llama Ingrid, que al igual que Elsa es un nombre nordico super popular jejeje <strong>

**Bueno espero vuestros comentarios, hasta luego! **


End file.
